A Visit Home
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: A CARBY trip to Canada. But what kind of trouble will Kali find herself in here? And how will Carter save her? Will he save her in time?
1. HOME!

Author's Note: Oh ER in Canada eh? Wouldn't that be cool if they actually did an episode in Canada! This is going to be cute.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only Kali.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

March 1st. I can't believe February is gone! Snow is still heavy on the ground and in the air, but I'm used to it. I had a pile of homework to finish on my agenda tonight and I was also babysitting Cosmo and Alex.

I breeze into the ER and look for Abby. No luck, she must be with a patient. I follow the halls to the doctors' lounge where I find Susan and her husband Chuck, kissing passionately in front of Cosmo.

"You know," I start, "your scarring your son by doing that."

"Um ha ha hi Kali," Susan smiles sheepishly.

"Do you know where Alex is?" I ask.

"He and Luka went the Jumbo Mart to get some snacks," Chuck answers, after recovering from his embarrassment.

"Okay well why don't you guys take off before a trauma or something comes in and you get stuck here," I tell them.

"Yeah your right, okay, here's the diaper bag and it's got everything in it. He goes to bed at," Susan starts to explain.

"I got it," I cut her off, "I've watched him lots of times, don't worry. Go have fun!"

"Thanks sweetie, we'll pick him up at about eleven or so," she says as she kisses her son then me. "You're a doll."

They leave and I sit on the couch and pull the little boy on my lap. I can't believe he's almost a year old!

"Hi baby, hi baby, baby," I chirp. He giggles and I kiss his chubby cheeks.

Thankfully he's already in his snowsuit so I don't have to put that on, which is a total nightmare. But it's starting to get hot so I sling the diaper bag over my shoulder, scoop Cosmo into my arms and we walk out into the ambulance bay. The snow is still falling lightly and he stares at it with a smile on his face, babbling away to me at the same time. He's starting to get heavy so I lean to one side and perch him on my jutted out hip and wrap my arms around him lightly for balance.

"Kali!" I hear someone yell.

I turn and see Abby and Carter hurrying towards me with huge grins.

"What?" I ask, totally intrigued.

"Carter has a surprise for you!" Abby's squeals excitedly.

"What? What is it," I ask him eagerly, clutching the baby to my side tightly.

"Your going to Canada!" he shouts.

"What? What? What? Are you serious?" I shriek, praying it isn't a joke.

"We're leaving Monday," Abby prompts.

I thrust Cosmo to Abby and wrap my arms around Carter's neck and he swings me around. I'm going to Canada! I'm going home. I dance around the ambulance bay in excitement and laugh madly. I'm going home!

"Luka I'm going back home!" I cry as I see him and Alex.

"Your going to Canada?" Alex inquires.

"Yes, yes I'm going to Canada!" I cry out joyfully. I pull Alex into my personal victory dance and we spin around the bay until we fall. I feel like I'll never stop laughing and my smile will never fade.

"John oh my God I can't believe you! Thank you so much this is so great!" I scream, running back to him and hugging him again.

"Oh Kali, I would do anything to see you this happy," he whispers into my hair.

………………….

We drive through streets and I direct Carter to our hotel. I can't believe it, I'm in Canada! I'm in my own hometown again. I can hardly contain myself! After we unpack at the hotel, I'm plan on visiting my best friend Carol. I hadn't told her I was coming, I wanted to surprise her!

Carter and Abby grin at each other as I bounce around in the back seat. Carter had come with us to, which was great! But last night I heard Abby arguing with Jake about our trip.

"_Your going with Carter?" he asked shrilly._

"_Yes, he paid, plus he's my best friend and is so close with Kali," Abby answered calmly._

"_He was your boyfriend! Were you actually going to tell me?" he was starting to shout by this time._

"_Yes, now relax Jake, don't be possessive. And don't be so loud," she warned._

"_Whatever," was his answer. _

This morning he had dropped us off at the airport and waved us off with a smile. I was confused but I didn't dwell on it. I was home!

We pull into the hotel parking lot and check in. We'll be here for a week so we have a three bedroom suite. It's pretty fancy, but I unpack faster than light and hop around anxiously, waiting for Carter and Abby to hurry up. Finally they emerge and I shoot out of the room and to the car.

"What's her address?" Abby asks as they buckle up.

"518 Joseph," I tell them anxiously.


	2. Dancing Queen

Author's Note: They are in Ontario, and Kali is Abby's sister. Read my previous stories to find out about her… These are just some answers to questions I received in my reviews. And there's a little bit of French in this chapter, don't worry, it's nothing big though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only Kali.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Turning around, I flash a smile to Abby and Carter, who sit in the car. I can't believe I'm walking up Carol's driveway. I've done this a million times before, without thinking. I remember how I would rush over here whenever I received money and would invite her to the mall. Now I'm here again and I haven't seen her since my dad's funeral…

I knock on the door. I hear footsteps pounding towards the door and I realize I'm trembling. I'm so excited and so nervous I feel like I'm gonna explode with emotions!

The door swings open, and my best friend gaps at me. She looks the exact same…

"Wanna go shopping or something?" I offer with a grin.

Then she's flying at me, squeezing me and we hold each other tightly. I'm trying to tell her how much I've missed her but only sobs come out. She's crying into my neck and we just hold onto each other and sob.

"Kali, I can't believe you're here," she exclaims after we've quieted down.

"I know, Carter brought us," I point back to the car where Abby and Carter wave and step out.

"So your that famous Carol?" Abby asks as they approach.

"That would be me!" Carol replies brightly.

"Carol, this is my sister Abby and this is my… Carter," I introduce them.

"Nice, to meet you," Carter extends his hand to Carol. They shake and Abby does the same.

"So you girls gonna hang around? Carter and I can go explore and we'll pick you up around six?" Abby offers.

"Nine at the dance studio," I tell them, as the Canadian snowflakes fall to the ground.

……….…………….

"So how's everyone here doing?" I ask from my spot on Carol's bed. We had been in her room for the past few hours, catching up on things. Well actually, me telling her about all that had been happening with me. Now it was her turn to fill me in.

"Fine, same old stuff, not much has changed since you left," she replies from the bean bag chair.

"Well _something _must have happened! It's been almost six months since I left!" I exclaim.

"Well we have a recital in a few days," Carol smiles.

"Oh really? Cool, hey don't you have a lesson soon?" I ask, glancing at the clock.

"As if you remembered!" she laughs.

"_Come on! _ Eight years dedicated to ballet and taking the lessons, of course I remember. Every day from six until nine, and five to nine on weekends," I recite.

"Well I'll just skip it then," she shrugs.

I gap at her in shock. We were never _ever_, aloud to _skip_ a lesson! Especially before a recital!

"Your going," I instruct in a stern voice.

"Alright but your coming. Grab an outfit for yourself, Madame will want you to dance too," she tells me as she makes her way to the closet. I follow her and grab a tank top, some dance pants, (a.k.a. spandex pants, but spandex pants are yucky, it's nicer to say dance pants,) and some spare _pointe_ shoes. I stuff them into Carol's duffel bag and she throws her outfit in too.

…………………..

I feel so excited as we walk to the studio. Well, Carol walks and I run, skip, jump and twirl around her like a toddler on Christmas.

"Calm your nerves," she says with a laugh as I leap around and almost fall on my face. But I can tell she's excited to be bringing me back with her. Carol and I had been the lead dancers, we were great and we had everything going! But then Dad died and now I guessed that Carol was the star.

"Oh my God there it is!" I cry as we turn the corner and I spot the studio. I bolt down the road at the speed of light and I can hear Carol behind me. I can't beeee-lieve I'm here!

We push through the door breathlessly and I sigh with happiness. This is it.

We walk down the hall to the change room and I'm bubbling with bliss and nervousness and a million other emotions.

"Kali!" someone shrieks as we enter the change room.

The next instant I'm being smothered in hugs and shrieks and cries and I feel tears running down my cheeks again. These are my girls. The ones that I've known since we all started dancing at the young age of six!

"When did you get here?" Brittany asks me once they backed off a little.

"A few hours ago," I try to sound nonchalant.

"Does Zac know?" Karen inquires with a smile.

"Not yet, I'm just been with Carol so far," I tell the group. Zac was my dance partner and like a brother to me. We had tried the romance thing at one point, but it was too weird.

"It's five to, we better get ready," Carol says with a look at the clock.

I follow her to a spot on the bench and quickly slide off my jeans and sweater and into the dance pants and a tank top. Then I turn around and let her wrap my wavy, caramel hair into a tight bun before I do the same to her dark curls. Her hair was the exact same as Neela's, I couldn't help thinking as I wrapped the elastic around the bun. I tie on the _pointe_ shoes and we finally head to the dance floor with the other girls and wait patiently for Madame Taylor to come in. She's always late.

But today she's almost on time and I smile as she sees me.

"Kali! Oh my gosh sweetie it's been so long! I'm so glad your joining us!" she babbles as she squeezes me tightly. I always had a close relationship with Madame Taylor, she had offered to take me in if I didn't want to live in Chicago.

"Bonjour Madame, I've missed you," I return the hug, and scurry back to my spot on the floor.

"Okay ladies, we will warm up and then practice for the recital," Madame instructs and we all move to the _barre_ and move gracefully to the music. I'm happy to see that I haven't lost my touch and still have the straightest posture and great precision. After the warm up I go to the front of the class and watch the performance with Madame.

"Go try, I want you to know this dance Kali," she whispers to me as I watch Carol in the front of the group.

I make my way to the back as the song ends and get ready to start again. I'd never been in the back before, it felt weird. The music started up again and I moved perfectly with the group, adding much finesse to prove to Madame that I hadn't lost my touch. She called me to the front with Carol for the next try. I beamed.

……………………

The girls sit on the floor massaging their calves. Although my legs hurt too I don't want to stop dancing, I haven't been to a studio in the longest time and it was nice to be in one after months of practicing in the living room.

Mozart was playing and I leaped and spun to the rhythm with lots of energy. The door whoosed open and I caught a glimpse of Abby, Carter and Zac between twirls. I stopped dead. Zac! I ran into his arms and he hugged me tight.

"I met your sister outside, seems like you have lots of pictures of me in your room," he jokes.

I laugh look into his friendly face. He had come to the hospital with me when I went there for my dad. He stayed with me the whole time…

"I've missed you," I tell him with a huge grin. It seems like I've been grinning all day.

"Well I figured you would," says the modest Zac.

I cling to him as I introduce the girls to Carter and Abby. They giggle for Carter and gaze at Abby's beauty. They were in awe of how good Abby and Carter looked together and back in the change room, Gina told me that the three of us looked like a perfect family

Ah bliss, it was total bliss.


	3. Thin Ice

Author's Note: Nope, they aren't in Toronto. Just some hick-town.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only Kali.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is me and Cosmo," I tell Zac and Carol, as we flip through my photo album.

"That's Susan's kid right?" Carol asks, looking more closely at the picture. It was taken only a few weeks ago, Cosmo is cradled in my arms and we stare at each other. It's a pretty cute picture.

"Yep, he's so adorable! You'd love him," I smile.

"Is this Alex," Zac asks, pointing to the picture of Alex and I sleeping on the couch in the doctors' lounge.

I can't help but laugh, "Uh huh."

"And who are all these people?" Carol asks, studying a picture of Neela, Sam, Luka, Ray, and I. They're all sitting on Abby's couch and I had laid on their laps just as the picture was taken. Hee hee!

"That's Luka, Sam, Neela and Ray," I point them all out.

"Cute, these are cute," Carol grins as they flip through the rest of the book. I wander around Zac's room and smile when I see that he has the glamour picture of me, framed and hanging on his wall. Carter, Abby and I had gone to the studio and they had both wanted professional pictures of me. Carter had bought extra for me to send to my friends here.

"What's Carter and your sister doing today?" Zac asks.

"Ice fishing, we should go see how they're doing eh?" I giggle.

"Okay let's go," Carol dashes out of the room and we hurry after her. Bundling in our coats and mitts and whatnot, we hurry to the lake and look around at the many fishers to find Abby and Carter.

"Is that them?" Zac is pointing to a couple who seem to be having a hard time drilling the hole.

"Yep," I shake my head in embarrassment. We jog over to them and as we can't closer I realize how far they are from all the other fishers.

"Wait stop," Zac cries, grabbing Carol and I by our arms.

"What?" Carol asks in confusion.

"Look," Zac looks down at the ice and I glance down too. The ice is thin here!

"Abby!" I scream, but my voice is muffled by the wind. I wave my arms scream some more. They don't notice us, they have they're backs turned.

"What are we going to do?" Carol's shaking with fear. Abby and Carter are in danger, but so are we.

"I'm going to go get them," I say shakily. I take a few cautious steps towards them, the ice cracks a bit.

"Kali don't!" Carol shrieks.

"I have to, you two go get help," I call, running across the ice.

"Kali no!" Zac shouts.

I keep running, the ice is pretty thin and we're far from the shore. But I'm close to Carter and Abby, maybe 20 feet away. Abby turns and sees me.

"Abby come on the ice is-" I start to yell, but my yell turns into a scream as the ice opens up and I plunge into the freezing water.


	4. Harder To Breath

Author's Note: Sooooooo sorry it took this long to update! I was grounded from the computer for a while. Hope this was worth waiting for. There's a surprise at the end of this chapter:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only Kali.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The water is so cold. I feel as though Maggie is stabbing me again, except all over! Abby is shrieking and struggling against Carter's grasp. I realize that she's going to try and come closer. I have to get out before she does. Yet despite being a strong swimmer, I flounder around and gulp in some icy water.

"Kali hold on!" Zac is running back from the shore with a rescue crew.

"Kali I'm coming," Carter says at the same time and before I can react in any way, he races to the open hole and splashes in beside me!

"Carter," I struggle over to him.

"It's okay, I'll help you," he says in a brave voice. But I can tell he is already having a hard time.

I'm feeling weaker now but I want to make sure Carter is pulled out. My body is getting heavy and I can't fight any more, I stop floundering and sink into the darkness.

"Kali!"

……………………

"Kali! Kali wake up!" I can hear someone begging.

My senses kick in and I smell a familiar smell; hospital. My eyes pop open and I see a doctor hovering over me, a nurse hanging something to what I guess is my IV bag, one is taking my temperature and another is drawing blood, I wince.

"She's awake," the doctor calls to Abby and Carter, who are across the room. She has a British accent and I think of Neela. Abby and Carter scurry over and beam at me. Abby's eyes are shining and Carter has an IV attached to him also.

"Sorry I get hurt so much," I smile to them.

"Oh Kali, I was so scared, you have such bad luck! You need a new guardian angel I think," Abby squeezes me hand and tears pool in her eyes.

"No I don't, Carter's my guardian angel," I murmur softly.

"Get some sleep Kals," Carter says gently stroking my hair. I obediently close my eyes and start to drift off.

"Elizabeth thank you so much! I can't believe you work _here_!" Abby exclaims, her voice full of happiness and laughter.

Author's Note: Yep! Elizabeth Corday! In Canada! Sure why not! I've missed her so I thought she should be in this story too. What do ya think?


	5. The END

Author's Note: I received a review from a reader that was displeased with the medical side of the story. I apologize for that. I don't know much about asthma, it was just an idea to get the plot out. The story is suppose to focus on Abby and her patient.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sit sandwiched between the wall and Carter in a booth across from Abby and Dr. Corday. After I had been discharged Carter and Abby invited my doctor out for coffee with us. Which I thought was a little strange until I found out the Elizabeth used to work at County. So here I am, in this cozy diner sipping hot chocolate with my very bandaged hands. The grown ups are chatting non-stop and a glance at the clock shows me it's a little after midnight. I snuggle closer to Carter and his arm easily wraps around me as my eyes droop.

……………………………….

Bacon and eggs sizzling wakes me the next morning, and I see that I'm in my bed wearing yesterday's clothes. I scurry to the bathroom and take a fast shower, (wrapping me hands in plastic bags first,) put on fresh clothes, apply make up, pull my hair back and race to the kitchen in record time. Abby is sipping coffee and Carter is dishing out food. I slip into my place at the table and take a sip of some coffee that Carter hands to me along with the bacon and eggs.

"Mornin' you, sleep okay?" Abby asks, pulling me close and kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, but how did we get home? I don't remember," I ask, popping a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Prince Charming over here, carried you to and from the car. You were dead to the world," Abby smiles at him.

"At your service," Carter grins back. I just eat my eggs, losers.

"What are you guys planning for today?" I ask as we munch in silence.

"Going to see Elizabeth again, we're leaving early tomorrow," Carter reminds me.

"You guys coming to the recital tonight though eh?" I inquire.

The nod at the same time and we all finish our breakfast.

………………………………..

"Kali, are you still going to be in the show?" Carol gasps when she sees my freshly bandaged hands. (Abby changed them after breakfast.)

"Yes, but Carter and Abby don't know I'm in it at all," I say sheepishly, "It's a surprise. Carter's never seen me dance."

"Aww that's cute, did you bring your outfit?" Carol smiles, pulling out her own costume. A deep, rich red leotard with sleeves and a matching sheer skirt that stopped a bit below her knees. Mine was the same, as were the other girls'.

"No I left it with Madame at the studio, I'll grab it when we get there," I explain.

"Okay, let's bounce," she says, and heads towards the front door. I laugh and follow.

……………………………….

I warm up quicker than the other girls when we reach the studio. I leave the dance room before them and wander back to the change room where I slip my street clothes over my costume. I make my way past the make-up room (where Carol is having her face and hair done at the moment,) and go the auditorium of the studio. I wait for Abby and Carter by the front entrance.

"Kali!" Abby waves from the middle of the crowd.

I wave my way to her and stand close to Carter so the crowd doesn't crush me.

"Hi guys," I grin, " I'm going to watch backstage okay? They need my help." I hug them quickly and hurry back to the dressing room before they can say anything.

Once in there, I rip off my street clothes, grab the sheer skirt and sprint to the make-up room, where the last girls are finishing up. I plop myself in a chair and an older girl immediately starts applying stage make-up to my face. I sit patiently and wish that Zac could have come, but he had a family thing. The make-up girl has finished my face and another girl is now doing my hair. She works fast because the show is going to start any minute. And finally she's finished and I catch a quick look at my wavy hair that is pulled into a half ponytail and covered in sparkles. My full lips are as red as my outfit and my eyes are very defined. I hear a shout "places please!" and run down the hall and onto the stage up front beside Carol. We smile to each other as the curtain rises. "Lady in Red" streams out of the speakers and we all move as one. The melody flows into my body as I twirl then pose gracefully as Carol starts her solo. I stay absolutely still along with all the other girls yet watch her moments in awe. She's finishing up now and I tense my muscles then move into my own solo.

Step, step, pirouette, hip, step, kick, pivot, pirouette, hip, hip, and hip… The next 56 seconds I hold the attention of an auditorium packed with people. I move softly and I dance with the rhythm. Finally, I move to the arabesque and poise elegantly on one foot with my head bowed. Unmoving. Until I feel it, the thunder in my belly, under my feet. I look up and grin at the familiar sound of applause. And I spot Abby and Carter, Abby has tears running down her faces and Carter looks awestruck. The curtain drops inches from my nose and I turn and run into a massive group hug with the girls. We're all beaming and laughing and making our way to the floor to see the guests. I move through the crowd, accepting compliments with smiles and then into my sister's warm embrace.

"Oh Kali," she whispers, smiling. I hug her tightly but am scooped off the ground by Carter.

"Wow Kali, my little prima ballerina, you had us all spellbound," he says, hugging me close, father's pride in his eyes.

………………………………

I sit in the back seat of the car as we drive back to the hotel, sniffing and swiping away fresh tears. After the performance Carter treated my whole dance team (including Madame,) to dinner. Now I'd said my good-byes and I wasn't sure when I would see them again.

"Aww sweetie it's okay," Abby murmurs, climbing into the back with me and wrapping me in her arms. I let my tears flow now that my face is in her neck and let the car lull me to sleep.

…………………….

The alarm screams insistently and I moan. The clock showed 5:00am and we were out the door in an hour to make out 7:00am flight. I literally role out of bed, and start to crawl to the bathroom when my hands remind me of their cuts and I'm forced to stumble to the bathroom.

I take a long, hot shower and get ready in my usual routine (hair, make-up, clothes,) then go to Abby's room where she is looking equally cranky and she changes my bandages in silence. We never talk until we've had coffee. I go to the kitchen and see that Carter made some before he went for his shower and smile as I pour some for myself and Abby. Cream and sugar in mine and black for Abby. Dropping off her cup as I pass her door I then go back to my room and pack my remaining things.

Too soon we are on our way to the airport and I watch the dark sky glumly. I hadn't seen Zac since my hospital stay and I didn't get to say bye. We arrive at the airport and do all the necessary checks and go in all the necessary lines and are finally boarding when I hear someone call my name. I turn, Zac!

I run to him and he holds me.

"I couldn't go back without seeing you," I whisper, "I've built a whole new life in Chicago but I miss everything I once had here."

"Then stay, and have it all again," he says eagerly.

"Zac, I can't. You know it's not the same," my voice trembles.

"Kali please," he begs.

"I can't," I whisper. Holding back tears, I run back to the line and board the plane. Leaving him and my old life behind once again.


	6. AN

Author's Note: Excuse the previous chapter's Author's Note, it was used on a different story and never deleted.


End file.
